1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to carts and more particularly pertains to a new cart for transporting pet carriers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of carts is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,701,843 describes a pet mobile for transporting pets. Another type of cart is U.S. Pat. No. 5,694,886 a pet kennel having the appearance of a vehicle.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is designed to transport standard pet carriers that do not have a rolling means.